


Explosions: First date

by CrazyPinkPenguin



Series: A different life [3]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyPinkPenguin/pseuds/CrazyPinkPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl takes Darcy out on a date. </p>
<p>Sequel to 'New home'. </p>
<p>Warning for adult content! 18's and up only please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosions: First date

"Been thinkin'," Daryl's voice made her jump as she cooked them dinner.

She turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "Thinking? That's not a good thing." She joked, giving him a smile before glancing back at the stove. Her cooking had improved since she'd move down here – which was about a month ago now – and it was all thanks to Daryl.

She liked to cook him a meal everyday after he got home from work. It was a very wife-y thing to do and she found that she loved doing it, even if she wasn't his wife.

"Haven't taken ya out on a date yet." He mentioned casually, shoulder leaning against the wall as he watched her cook, wearing nothing but panties and one of his shirts. It was fuckin' hot but he tried to remind himself that he didn't come out here to bang her brains out. "Been thinkin' that I should. That I wanna." He looked down at the floor as if he was afraid to look her in the eye. "Ya know, if y'all let me."

A grin broke free and she moved away from the stove and made her way over to him. She placed a kiss on his lips and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I would love to," she whispered against his lips, giving him another peck before pulling back. Excitement filled her as she thought of where he might take her. "When'd you wanna do it?"

"Weekend." He told her with a curt nod, looking more relaxed now that she'd accepted his offer. "Ain't gonna tell ya nothin' else 'til then. Gonna be a surprise." He gave her a kiss before smackin' her ass and pushin' her back towards the stove. "Now, getcha ass over there an' make me my dinner, woman," he said light-heartedly.

She threw her head back and laughed. "Okay, my little cave-man."

The weekend couldn't come quick enough. She'd been so excited since he'd asked her out and she had been counting down the days until it was finally Saturday. He usually stayed over hers at the weekend, or she stayed over his but usually, it was him over hers. He said he liked it better. It was more homey.

That morning, she woke up with the sun shining in her face and a heavy arm draped over her stomach, just below her breasts. She smiled sleepily and stretched before removing the arm and examining his sleeping face.

He looked so young and peaceful. His hair was a mess and the small wrinkles on his face were smoothed out. Daryl spent too much time frowning, she realised, and he really, really needed to smile more.

A naughty idea popped into her head and she slipped herself under the covers. She knew the movement probably woke Daryl – he was a hunter, after all, and he was almost always alert, unless he'd been drinking – but he didn't say anything as she moved herself so she could access his pants.

She pulled them down slightly and pulled out his soft cock, which was quickly becoming harder with every touch. She stroke it with her fingers a few times, loving the warm, velvety softness, before leaning forward and stroking him with her tongue instead.

Above her, his breath hitched, and she smiled before placing a wet kiss on him.

He was semi-hard by now and she wrapped her hand around him before placing the tip in her mouth. She softly licked around it once, feeling his thighs and ass tightened up at the movement, before hollowing her cheeks and moving her lips down his shaft.

It was easy to deep-throat when he was only semi-hard so she made the most of it but he was quickly standing more proudly to attention, the vein which ran underneath his shaft standing out.

She ran her tongue along it firmly, massaging as she did so, and his hand fell to her hair as he groaned.

"Fuck, such a good liddol girl, ain't ya?" he exhaled heavily through his nose, voice thick with lust and sleep. "Wakin' me up like this. Tch. Such a hot slut."

She moaned around him. She knew he was purposely trying to turn her on; he knew exactly what his words did to her and he played on it every-damn-time. Picking up her pace, she continued to swirl her tongue along the vein.

"Shit, ya gonna make me cum. Ya want me ta cum in ya hot liddol mouth?" he growled, fingers tightening in her hair. "Gonna swallow it? Ya gonna-" he cut himself off with a strangled cry and she felt the hot cum coating her tongue as she continued to work him. "Good lord, always get me off so damn good." He mumbled, hips lifting off the bed to meet her mouth before he become too sensitive and he lifted her off him.

She swallowed his spunk, trying not to grimace at the taste before lifting her head up and smiling at him happily. "Morning." She grinned, crawling up his body and laying on him.

He roughly pulled her mouth onto his, groaning when he could taste himself on her. He kept her like that for a few moments, tongue searching through her mouth before nibbling on her bottom lip and pulling away. "Mornin' honey." He said, hands rubbing down her back before grippin' her ass. He smirked at the look on her face; flushed red cheeks and swollen lips.

"Morning." She breathed, trying to regulate her breathing. Shit, that was a hot-ass-kiss.

He snorted a laugh and planted a kiss on her nose before wrapping his arms around her waist. "Lookin' forward to our date?"

She grinned and nodded. "Oh yes."

He rubbed his nose along her before questioning, "Want me to eat ya pussy?"

He said it so casually she almost choked on her own spit. "U-uh, no, it's okay." Her pussy pulsed in protest, and she knew if it could speak, it would probably be cursing her right now. She would have loved to have him go down on her but she really, really wanted to get started on their date. She'd been waiting for it all damn week! "Thanks anyway." It felt like the right thing to say. Her Mother always told her to be polite, although she doubted that she had situations like this in mind. "Can we get ready now?" she questioned hopefully.

Daryl nodded and patted her ass, signalling for her to move. "Yeah, c'mon."

She scrambled up, sexual need forgotten as she squealed with excitement.

"Are we there yet?" Clichéd, oh yes, but she couldn't help herself.

A blindfold was over her eyes as Daryl's arm guided her through god-knows-where. They'd driven, she knew that much, but as soon as they started to get close to where he wanted to take her, he'd blindfolded her.

Daryl snorted a laugh. "How old are ya? Five?"

"Oh, you leave me alone," she smiled as he continued to guide her. "I'm excited! I wanna know where you're taking me."

He didn't reply, and a few moments later they came to a stop. "Right, we're here." He told her before slipping to stand behind her and lifting off her blind fold.

She squinted against the sun before her mouth fell open. "Holy…" she couldn't even finish her sentence. She'd never seen a site so damn beautiful before.

They stood on a large cliff which overlooked the city. The sun was shining brightly and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Trees surrounded them and the grass looked so much more greener than usual. She had no idea this place even existed. "How'd you find this place?" she questioned in awe as she took a step forward.

Daryl shrugged and picked up a basket which she hadn't noticed before. "Came across it when huntin' one time. Told myself If I'd ever find a girl, I'd bring her here." He took a few more steps forward before placing the basket on the floor. He pulled out a blanket and spread in across the ground before sitting down on it and removing some plastic containers.

A picnic, she thought lovingly with a smile as she watched him. He'd actually brought her up here and made them a picnic…He was such a sweetheart. She walked over and sat down opposite him, watching as he continued to remove everything from the basket.

"This is perfect, Daryl," she told him quietly after a few moments. "Thank you so much."

He shrugged and didn't look up. A light blush touched his cheeks at her words but he tried to remain casual. "Ain't nothin'."

"No, no," she disagreed, reaching over and placing her hand on his. "It's really is. I love it," she smiled, biting her lip before letting it go and adding. "I love you."

The side of his lip curled as his smiled and looked up at her, giving her hand a squeeze before pulling away. "Love ya too, baby," he told her before removing one of the lids a container. "Well, dig in." he told her, passing it over to her.

She grinned; it was a chicken salad, one of her favourite foods.

They chatted away as they ate, smiling and laughing together while enjoying the light breeze and heat from the sun.

The food was perfect, much like the rest of their date, and Darcy couldn't help the love which filled her every time she looked over at Daryl. He's so damn perfect. How the hell did I get so lucky?

She half expected to wake up and it all to be a dream. Wasn't there a saying? 'If something is too good to be true, it probably is'? She was waiting for something to happen, for something to go wrong, but it didn't and the date only got better.

After they'd finished eating, her and Daryl packed the food away before laying down on the blanket, her head on his chest as they slowly watched the sun move across the sky until they were watching the sunset, causing a pink tinge to appear in the sky.

Once the light disappeared into darkness, fingers started to wonder; before they knew it, Daryl was on top of her, tongues teasing each other as hands caressed under shirts.

"Never did get a chance to pay you back for this morning," Daryl mumbled against her lips before placing a kiss there and making his way down her neck. "Turned me down, didn't ya? Only fair I get'ta do it now."

She moaned in the back of her throat, fingers digging into the grass. "Shouldn't I be thanking you for such a wonderful date?"

He nipped at her breasts over her shirt before sliding a hand underneath it to caress them through her bra. "Ya can thank me by lettin' me eat ya pussy," he bargained with her, his voice a mumble. "Ya know how much I like it. Love the way ya taste. Ya like candy ta me."

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as his lips met her belly before moving lower, his hands making quick work of her jeans. "Well," she breathed out shakily. "If you insist…"

He barely managed to get one leg out of her pants and underwear before he dove in, unable to resist much longer. The way her pussy lips glistened in the moonlight was more delicious to him than food in one'a them fancy-ass cook books.

"Oh!" she exclaimed unexpectedly. "Oh…" she moaned, fingers tangling in his hairs while his fingers held her open to his assault.

He sucked on her clit and flicked the tip of it with his tongue over and over. He wanted her to cum hard and fast and didn't draw it out. Not for a second did he stop, only maintained his speed and kept the fast pace going while teasing the flesh around her pussy with his fingers. She always did like that.

"God, Daryl," she moaned out. "So good. Always so good…" she whimpered, feeling her orgasm building quickly and there was nothing she could do to slow it down, even if she wanted to. It was practically forced upon her and her body tensed up with the pleasure of it. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…"

His head moved with her as she buckled under him but he didn't once stop, not even when she was begging him get off because her flesh was too sensitive.

But he couldn't seem to move away. Her pussy was always so damn juicey and wet after she'd cum. It made him want to do it over and over, and drink every last drop 'til there was nothing felt.

His tongue began to ache like a bitch just as it started to get pleasurable for her again, and she started moaning, begging him not to stop once again.

He kept going, ignoring the pain and pushing toward; pushing her towards an even bigger earth-shattering orgasm.

"Oh! Oh! I'm gonna-" she broke off into a scream, her body twitching more violently than last time and he knew it was an intense one by how long it took her to finally come back down.

"Jus' one more, Darcy," he told her in a growl, his arm curling around her thigh and hand resting just above her pussy; fingers on her still pulsing clit. It flinched away from him but he only pressed harder on it before rubbing his fingers side-to-side. "Cream fer me one more time, baby."

"Can't!" she sobbed out, her body humming with pleasure and pain. She wanted it badly but at the same time, she felt like she couldn't take it. She didn't want to stop though, she knew, because if she did, she would have used their safe word. "Shit, Daryl, please!" she wasn't begging him to stop; she was begging him to make her cum once more; to help her get there.

His fingers were a blur as he worked her. "Don't worry, I'll get'cha there." He assured her before licking up her thighs and across her pussy, gathering every last bit of cream she produced for him. Only for him. "Gonna stick my tongue in ya pussy, girl. Gonna fuck ya wit' it. I wanna feel ya cum on me, a'right? Ain't gonna stop 'til ya do."

With that, he straighten his tongue and forced it into her pussy. They both moaned at the intrusion, and it was exactly what Darcy needed.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream as her body was overcome with intense pleasure. She felt like it wasn't going to stop and she was vaguely aware of her hips buckling roughly against Daryl, but not once did he stop what he was doing.

When she started to come down, she found herself whimpering with every breath, her nerve-endings still tickling with the aftermath of her orgasm. Daryl continued to lick at her, trying to get every last drop before he removed himself from between her legs.

"Damn," he breathed, rubbing his hand over his chin to wipe off some of the moisture before bringing his hand up to his mouth where he licked it off. "Love makin' you cum."

She swallowed, face flushed as her hands shakily reached for his belt. "Do you want me to-"

He cut her off rather sheepishly. "I already did." He admitted. "Watching you do that…" he huffed a embarrassed laugh. "I'm like a damn teenager 'gain."

She couldn't help but bit her lip, hiding her smile when she realized what he was saying; he'd found her orgasm so hot that'd he'd cum in his pants. "That's hot." She told him quietly. "Really, really hot."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, looking more confident at her words. "Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh." She nodded, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him closer so she could kiss him. She could taste herself on his lips. "Thank you." She mumbled against his lips.

"It's a'ight," he shook his head nose brushing against hers. He smirked. "It's ma pleasure."

She laughed and pulled him into another kiss.

If this was what their first date was like, she couldn't wait for their second.


End file.
